Tarde de hermanos
by natsumi19
Summary: AU. Naruto tiene una pequeña charla de hermanos con su hermanito pelirrojo. One-shot. Solo amor fraternal.


La tarde cayó en el pequeño pueblo de Konoha y un joven rubio había acababa de llegar a su casa después de su día en la universidad. Él vivía junto a su hermano pequeño, al cual adoraba con toda su alma, ya que era el único que le quedaba en su familia. Tanto sus padre, como sus abuelos, habían muerto en un accidente aéreo, dejándolos solos a los dos hermanos. sin embargo Naruto, el joven chico, había hecho todo lo que tenía en su mano para que no le faltara nunca ni comida ni alegría a su hermano Gaara, y eso era lo que creía que había conseguido al mudarse a aquel poblado.

-¡Gaara! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Gritó Naruto, cansado por el día tan largo que había pasado en la universidad y desanudándose la corbata de su uniforme. Sin embargo no oyó al pequeño pelirrojo correr hacia él ni saludarle, asustándole un poco. -¿Gaara? ¿Dónde estás? Sabes que no me gustan estas bromas- seguía gritando el joven poniéndose nervioso al acordarse también que, esa misma mañana, había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con su querido hermano, y por ello le traía un regalo para disculparse. -¡Venga Gaara! ¡Sal! ¡Te he traído también un regalo por lo de esta mañana! ¡Es el muñeco que querías!- A cada grito que daba y cada habitación inspeccionaba, se ponía más nervioso. ¿Sería posible que alguien hubiera entrado a la casa y lo hubiera secuestrado? Esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa.

De repente oyó en la lejanía la bocina de una ambulancia. No. No era posible.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo de la casa en busca de su pequeño. No soportaría que el pequeño se hubiera alejado de él. Él no. Él era su pequeño, su hermanito, su Gaara.

Seguía corriendo e inspeccionando cada lugar que sabía que a Gaara le gustaba. Incluso mirando por los oscuros callejones de los alrededores por si se había perdido.

Hasta que se acordó que, cuando llegaron, a Gaara le hacía mucha ilusión ir a jugar al parque, pero que Naruto había dicho que no, ya que tenía que ir a la universidad y después a trabajar. De ahí la discusión de la mañana: el pequeño Gaara le había pedido que se fuera a jugar con él al parque, pero él había dicho que no y por ello, Gaara le había gritado diciendo que ya no pasaba ratos con él, jugando y que ya casi no le veía. Po eso, Naruto, enfadado, le había gritado diciendo que si no lo hubiera hecho, ambos estarían muertos de hambre, haciendo llorar al pequeño por el tono de acusación que había utilizado el mayor.

Por fin llegó al parque, buscándolo por todas partes: debajo de los bancos, entre los arbustos... Pero no lo encontraba. Cansado, Naruto se tiró al suelo desierto del parque. Y, sin querer, empezó a llorar. No podía dejar que apartaran a Gaara de su lado, como lo hicieron con sus padres. No podía, ni lo aguantaría. Sería como revivir una pesadilla de nuevo. Y esta vez, no tendría en que apoyarse.

Seguía llorando, esperanzado por que apareciese el pequeño por algún lado, corriendo hacia él y haciendo pucheros porque se había perdido. Eso le hizo sonreír al imaginárselo. Siempre fue tan lindo su pelirrojillo, tan parecido a su difunta madre, que no dejaba de verlo reflejado en ella cada vez que lo veía. Y cuando sonría. Entonces era todavía más lindo, haciendo que lo achuchase hasta asfixiarlo y siendo después empujado por el pequeño a tan repentino ataque.

Seguía llorando sin dejar de recordar al pequeño. Hasta que un sollozo lo hizo volverse al tobogán. ¿Ahí había mirado? Seguramente no.

Se levantó esperanzado y corría para ver que debajo del tobogán se veía una cabellera roja. Suspiró aliviado de que no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

-Gaara- llamó despacio el rubio, haciendo saltar al pequeño por el susto. El pequeño levantó la cabeza, para descubrir que en sus ojos se le veía pequeñas gotas saladas y las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, a Naruto le enterneció aquella escena, sintiéndose culpable. Así que se aproximo a él y se sentó junto a su hermanito. -Escucha Gaara, lo siento. No debí gritarte esta mañana. Tú no tienes la culpa de que a tu hermano se le crucen los cables- rió al final con tristeza, al ver que no surgía efecto su broma y callaba.

-Pe-Pero sí de todo lo demás- decía con dificultan el pequeño por culpa de su llanto.

-Eso no es verdad. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Sí, desde que mamá y papá no están, tienes que cuidar de mí- seguía llorando más fuerte al recordar a sus padres.

-Pero tú no tienes la culpa de que se hayan ido.

-S-Sí, si no me hubiera enfadado con ellos... a-aquel día y les hubiera dicho que... n-no se fueran, estarían aquí- sollozó más fuerte al recordar el trágico pasado.

-Eso no es verdad, sabes muy bien que tenían la obligación de ir. Era su trabajo- tranquilizó al pequeño, poniéndolo una mano en la cabellera roja.

-P-Pero les podía a-a ver dicho que no se fueran.

Naruto se quedó callado, al ver que no surgía efecto nada de lo que le decía al pequeño. Así que resopló cansado y le dirigió una sonrisa al pequeño que seguía llorando, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Yo creo que era su destino. Tenían que irse. Además, ellos nunca nos dejarán. Siempre están al lado nuestro, aunque no los veas.

El pequeño levantó la vista para ver a su hermano que le miraba con una sonrisa, tranquilizadora. Después, se quitó las lágrimas y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero más tímida, para luego mirarlo con sorpresa.

-Es que, ¿tú sí que los ves?

Naruto rió por la inocencia de éste y le siguió el juego para dejar el asunto de acusaciones.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto. Todos los mayores podemos verlos. Son cosas de adultos- rió él decidido, mientras miraba para otro lado como si no importara.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo soy mayor!

-De eso nada. Si fueras mayor, me ganarías en alguna carrera.

-Y te gano- dijo el pequeño, animado, mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-Eso sí que es mentira. Probemos- le secundó el mayor, también levantándose.

-Vale. Hasta el columpio.

-Vale- dijo poniéndose en posición de salida, junto a su hermano. -Cuando cuente tres- dijo haciendo una pausa y viendo cómo el pequeño esperaba a que contara, lo que no llegó a llegar. -¡Tres!- Y salió corriendo el mayor, mientras reía y veía como se enfadaba su hermano.

-¡Eso no vale! ¡Tramposo!- Le gritaba desde atrás el pequeño.

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde en el parque los dos hermanos, felices de estar juntos. Para luego regresar a su casa y que Gaara volviera a sonreír por el regalo de su hermano.


End file.
